The protection of framed documents or pictures from the ravages of light typically involves the use of conservation glass which is expensive. More recently the present assignee has introduced a Do-it-yourself (DIY) framing film that blocks out harmful UV radiation. Such films reduce fading and control glare when applied to the glass in picture frames. The film comprise a UV absorbing PET (polyethylene terephthalate) layer about 4 mil (0.1 mm) thick having an antiglare hard coat on one side and a low tack adhesive covered with a release liner on the other side. The glass is removed from the frame and the front of the glass is sprayed with water, the release liner is removed from the film, and the adhesive layer is also sprayed with water and the wet film is applied to the glass. The water is squeezed away by means of a sponge or paper towel wiped gently over the film and the whole dried.
The above system while providing an inexpensive protection from light for the DIY framing market is inconvenient to apply and the present invention seeks to provide a film that is more convenient to apply.